All over the world
by Nekko
Summary: Five new Gundams! And Zero System replaced by Woman's Rage System!!!;)What is the real identity of Relena Peacecraft?? RxH,HxD,DxQ,SxW,CxT
1. Quick Psychotherapy

All over the world  
  
By Nekko  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer" I do not own Gundam Wing, but I wish I did^_^. Oh, and I don't own Yoda! (  
  
Author's Note: That's my first fic, so don't be so severe. I'm sorry, it's full of mistakes, because English is not my mother language, so please, forgive me. My story is going to be a mix of romance, humour, action. I hope you will like it. Please read and review! Enjoy your reading!  
  
There was a nice and sunny day. A light brown-haired girl was going through the green doors of the best psychiatrist in the city.  
  
" Sorry, do you want to talk to dr Yoda?" asked the receptionist  
  
"Oh yes, I called you yesterday" said the girl taking her black sunglasses of her head.  
  
"Right, I remember, so go to the third room on the left. Enjoy your visit!" Happy receptionist said with big, stupid smile  
  
"Um.thanks. I guess"  
  
Confused girl just walked into the room, not looking back at this silly woman. The psychiatrist's cabinet was big, spacious and comfortable. There was a lot of light because of a large window vis-à-vis the doors. Her attention was paid by the skeleton in a glass tube in the middle of the room.  
  
' It's in a very bad taste' she thought with a disgust  
  
"Oh hello. I'm dr Frank Yoda. And you must be Celena Shmitzcraftville" A short guy with glasses, big belly and light violet suit stepped out of the darkness behind his desk.  
  
'And that is the best psychiatrist in the city?!' she thought when she saw the man.  
  
"Yes" Her rude tone of voice didn't impress dr Yoda, who after longer looking at her, said: "You know what, you are very similar to that Vice Foreign Minister Relena Peacecraft"  
  
"Oh, um. well.can we just talk about me..um.. my problems, to be exact?" She said with nervous smile and sat on the brown leather covered couch.  
  
"All right, so what's wrong miss Re.. um.Celena?"  
  
" Oh, I'm so sad! It is 198AC, I'm 18 and my life really sucks! Sorry, it is not as good as I wish it was. Few years ago there was this war, you know. I was a little bit involved in that, but don't ask how. And my life has changed a lot then. I was always a carefree, happy girl. Suddenly I found out information about my family and origin , I was obliged to do many difficult things. I even had to solve the problems of a whole universe and I still have to. But I can manage all of that, that became my work, but my private life is a disaster! While everyone was fighting I met a guy. I remember our first meeting on the beach as if it happened yesterday. That boy is amazing and fascinating. He is mysterious, he has his own world, which he doesn't want to share with anybody. He seems to be an emotionless bastard, but I know he is sensitive, brave, noble and good. And ,unfortunately, I love him. I value him more then myself, than anyone in this world. I think you can guess, that he doesn't have the same feelings for me. I haven't seen him for two years, but I know that he is my discreet bodyguard. It's nice of him, but even worse for me. This feeling that he is so near, but so far in the same time. My love life is one big disappointment! I'm fed up with that."  
  
'Just another teen in love. It's boring!' Yoda took new Vogue magazine and started to read it.  
  
"So, can you describe me your childhood?" Said the shrink with yawn  
  
"I have a strange feeling that you aren't interested in my story."  
  
"Of course I'm interested in, go ahead" he said while reading the article "How to lose 10 kg in 2 weeks?"  
  
" I don't' remember my early childhood, but I know that my whole family was murdered and only my brother survived and then I was adopted by very nice couple. I think I was happy then, but my relatives haven't been killed for a long time so 3 years ago some woman murdered my second father, and now that woman is my friend. I know, it's confusing." Relena said in one breathe  
  
" Well, it's quite interesting, indeed" Yoda even stopped reading the "Show business gossips" "Do you have any friends miss Shmitzcraft.something?"  
  
"Oh yes" she said with a smile" My best friend is Hilde, quick-tempered, but nice, than Sally, she is a doctor and a soldier, cool, isn't it? Oh, and Dorothy, freaked, with horrible eyebrows and a little bit nazi, but nobody's perfect, Cathy - the circus knife thrower. And also four guys. The first one is very funny and long haired, the second is very sensitive musician and Arabian aristocrat, the third is silent and nobody knows if he is Cathy's brother or.not, and the last one is chauvinist with some similarities to Sailormoon, but he's nice. "  
  
"Good, very good, my young girl. I have an idea! You should go on the vacations! Take Hilde and go on a travel all over the world" he said with a wild enthusiasm  
  
"But I can't leave my work."Relena said with a sadness in her eyes  
  
"Geez, you are 18! You don't have to work! You can't worry about the whole universe all the time. They will be just fine"  
  
"Well, okay, thanks. You are really good at giving advice!"  
  
"Yeah, that's my job. So may the Force be with you!" Dr Yoda went back to his shadows behind the desk and Relena went to the nearest airport to buy tickets to Mauritius.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heero was playing "Quake 33" on his computer, while Duo was braiding his hair. They have been living in one house since the end of the war and they became good friends, almost brothers, even if Heero didn't want to admit it.  
  
"Hey, Heero, you know that Hilde and Relena are going to Mauritius?" asked Duo "Of course I know, I'm her bodyguard" Heero said in monotone "Yeah.not only a bodyguard.hi,hi,hi." Duo went to the kitchen to have a glass of water "What do you want to say, Maxwell?" he asked with his famous death glare "Have you ever seen "Bodyguard" with Whitney Houston and Kevin Costner? I mean that your relations don't finish on the work. You know I'm right"  
  
Heero crushed the keyboard and took his gun out of the desk  
  
"Omae o korosu Maxwell!" he said aiming at poor guy in priest's shirt. "Damn it, Heero! I'm the God of Death , not Dorothy from "The wizard of Oz"! You can't kill me just like that and stop swearing in Japanese!" he said to Heero, who was mumbling all known swears in Japanese. But when the Wing Zero Pilot looked at him with a very deadly glare, Duo hid behind the couch.  
  
"Heero, my friend, take it easy! It's not bad that you love her, I think it's really cute!" He said with innocent smile and sweet eyes "MAXWELL!!! It's none of your business! I don't love her, I just work as her bodyguard! And don't say 'it's cute'!!!"  
  
"Yeah right. Dude, they are going in 30 minutes!!" Duo said after looking at his watch  
  
" I know. I packed our things yesterday. Take it and we will go" Heero said calmly and turned off the computer.  
  
Dou was stunned 'Wow, he's not bad. Now I'm sure he loves Relena. It's so romantic! God, what am I saying?! I have watched to many soap operas recently.' He went upstairs to take baggage. Second later pilots were in their way to the airport.  
  
So that's the first chapter. I hope you like it. The dialogues are in " " and the thoughts of the characters are in ' '. Please, review! By! 


	2. The plane

All over the world  
  
By Nekko  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but I own Bubas!^_^  
  
Author's Note:So that's the second chapter of my story. I made it a little bit complicated, but I hope you will be interested in that^_^. Special thanks for Callisto! And ?osiu, you will like it!^_~ . Please read and review! Enjoy it  
  
At the airport  
  
"I'm hungry." Duo said with a baby voice  
  
"You will eat in the plane" Heero said calmly  
  
"Do you think the stewardesses will be nice? You know, it can help me to brake my fear."  
  
"What fear?!"  
  
"I'm scared of flying by planes." Braided boy was really embarrassed  
  
"What are you talking about?! You are the Gundam pilot, the famous Shinigami!" Heero threw his bag in Duo's face  
  
After few minutes of silence. "So what with those stewardesses??" Duo asked once again  
  
"We are not going to fly in a normal way." Heero said, looking at the departure's hall  
  
"What do you mean??" Poor Duo was very confused. Bizarre ideas appeared in his braided head.  
  
"They are here! Come on!" Wing Zero pilot went to the doors, which lead to the plane  
  
"Hey, but what do you mean?! Hey, Heeeero! Wait, you have my passport!!" He followed friend quickly  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the plane.  
  
"Whoa, first class, huh? Cool! I like those crystal glasses!" Hilde was so excited with all those classy things  
  
"I'm so happy that we're going on the vacations. I booked a big and beautiful bungalow on the beach" Relena said, but her friend was interested in eating her expensive dessert much more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heero and Duo came into the plane, but after start they stood up and went, heading to the toilets.  
  
"So, what are we going to do, bro?" Duo asked and smiled to the stewardess, who walked near them  
  
"We are going to occupy the toilet" Heero said with sparkles in his eyes and he didn't even think how he had scared his friend  
  
"Heero, I like you very much, but I don't really want to go with you to one toilet. You know, I love Hilde." Duo was a little bit confused  
  
" Maxwell, you idiot! We are not going to the toilet to socialize! We work undercover!" He said with death glare  
  
"Oh, good. I was scared a little."  
  
They went into the small toilet. It was really tiny. Duo sat on a bin while Heero was doing something on his laptop.  
  
" It's not fair! You are playing "GTA 27" and I'm sitting on the hideous bin bored and hungry!" Duo seemed to be pissed and threw the toilet paper in the soap container. It's content was spread all over the mirror  
  
"I'm not playing, Duo. I'm watching Relena and Hilde." Heero said with a tiny smile  
  
" What?!" Duo walked to Heero's laptop. There was a picture of girls. "How did you do it?"  
  
"I put a micro video-camera in the first class area, so I can see what they are doing" Heero said in monotone, but a little bit proud of his great creativity and impressive skills  
  
"He,he. I bet, you have the same camera in Relena's room, you pervert."Duo said with a grin. 'I should think about something like that in Hilde's room. Yeah. That would be great!'  
  
Heero said nothing, but he blushed a bit. " Hey, who's that girl?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Relena and Hilde were talking about clothes and cosmetics while the strange girl was walking in theirs direction. She was tall and very slim, she had dyed red hair with pink endings. Girl was wearing yellow trousers with veeery stylish green flounce and light pink blouse with "I love Tom Cruise's butt" on the chest, which was ideally matching the rest of her appearance  
  
"Oh, miss Relena! I'm glad that I found you!" said the weird girl with excitement  
  
'God, why does she wear that?!' thought Relena and Hilde in the same time  
  
"Sorry, do we know each other?" Relena asked kindly, thinking of how to get rid of her.  
  
"Not yet! My name is Hania Valdiklakis and I'm a big fan of you. Oh, and this is Hilde Schbeiker, brave Preventer. It's a pleasure to meet you both finally. But I have to tell you something, miss Relena" Hania changed her mood. Now she was quite serious.  
  
"Um. well, so what do you want to tell me, Hania?" Relena asked surprised  
  
"Miss Relena, someone wants to kill you."  
  
"Nah, nothing special!"  
  
"But it's not a ordinary guy. Please, let me tell you the whole story. It began a long time ago. Do you remember this UFO spaceship, that had crushed in 47AC?" Hania asked with a Fox Mulder's tone of voice  
  
"Yes, but it is just a silly story for people who believe in UFO, isn't it?"  
  
"You wish! One Alien survived that catastrophe. She was beautiful, light brown hair, blue eyes, with good taste and pacifistic opinions."  
  
"Hey, just like me!" Relena said enthusiastically, interrupting Hania.  
  
"Um. Yes. So, back to my story, after 120 years of her long life she met the young king of Sanc Kingdom."  
  
"Hey, but she had to be very old!" This time Hilde was the person, who interrupted Hania  
  
"No, she was still young and beautiful, she was long-living, like the elves, I suppose. So, she met the young Peacecraft, they fell in love each other, got married and had two kids."  
  
"So, do you want to tell me that my mother was an Alien?!" Relena was in shock and took Hilde's hand  
  
"Cool, isn't it?" Hania smiled naively. " And you know what, you inherited a part of her power"  
  
"WHAT?! What the hell are you talking about?!" It was the first time, when Relena swore . Hilde was looking at her friend with fear and amazement.  
  
"Don't worry. It's normal, that you want to deny it. Take it easy, miss Relena. Have you ever noticed in your life something strange, paranormal?"  
  
"Hm. Yes! My hair always look perfectly, I don't have any blemishes! Oh, its reminds me of the situation, when I accidentally poured the raspberry juice on my blouse and because of my strong will, the stain disappeared!" Relena said with excitement, while Hilde was very confused 'So that's why she always looks perfect. And what if she had a hideous tentacles under her silky skin?! I hope she doesn't have any of those Alien's part of body!' Hilde thought hopefully.  
  
"You see, you do have some special powers. The prophecy says that, on your 19th birthday, your all sleeping power will wake up and you can be quite powerful. But there is someone, who knows about your mother and he wants to kill you to take over your special power. And he is known as . The Vicious Bubas!" Two lighting bolts appeared to make a tension!  
  
"The Vicious Bubas??!!" Two girls asked when another two lighting bolts appeared.  
  
"Yes! You should go to The Lord of the Nachos, when we arrive!" Hania said with a mysterious glare  
  
"Lord of what?"  
  
"The Lord of the Nachos!"  
  
"Dear passengers! We are landing in 5 minutes. Please, take your seats and fasten your seatbelts. And the special message to two boys, who are occupying the toilet: Leave that place and take your seats at last!!! Thank you for your attention! Enjoy your visit to Mauritius!" The voice from the microphone said. Few minutes later the plane landed on the island.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On the big tree 15m from Relena and Hilde's bungalow.  
  
"Heero, so what do you think about it?" said Duo, who was eating some strange fruits growing on that tree  
  
"It's weird. First, we have to check that girl and The Vicious Bubas. Call Quatre." Heero said but he was thinking of something else. 'Her mother was an Alien, but she's not an Alien. She has only some special powers. I hope she doesn't have any hideous tentacles under her silky skin! But I love her, no matter what will happen. Wait, did I say: I love her?! What had happened with my emotionless soul? Damn it! I love Relena, I like Duo, he's my friend, I like Hilde and Quatre, and Trowa and even Wufei. I like them all! NO! It's so horrible! But it's good that I hate Zechs! But, he's not so bad, after all. Oh no! Stop it Heero!!!'  
  
Duo made a connection through his vid-phone. "Oh hi! It's Duo Maxwell! Yes, that handsome guy with shining braided hair. Can I talk to Quatre?. He's not at home?! So where is he?! You don't know. OK, thanks" He disconnected "QUATRE! Where are you???!!!" Duo shouted that rhetorically question  
  
"Hi guys! I'm here!" Quatre was standing on the ground behind the tree, waving to them  
  
"What?! Hey, it's him! Heero, it's Quatre!!" Dou jumped on the ground and fell down on the bushes  
  
"Oh Duo, are you all right?" Blond boy said and helped Duo to stand up  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Heero, who walked down of the tree  
  
"Oh, you know. Dorothy invited me here." he blushed  
  
"Woohoo! Quatre, I didn't know, that you are a macho man! You little Don Juan! He,he." Duo embarrassed his friend as he can  
  
"Oh, no! We are just friends, Duo. So what do you want from me?" Quatre asked, trying to change the topic of the conversation. Heero told him everything they know. "Can you check them in the Preventer's Data Base?"  
  
"Of course. I have my laptop with me, so that's no problem."  
  
After few seconds.  
  
"Hania Valdiklakis is from Cambodia, she is 17 and she works for Cambodian Skylarks. It's an organisation, which fights for world justice ('Something for Wufei, he,he' Duo thought) and has the Preventer's support. She's clean."  
  
"Good, and what with that guy with ridiculous nickname?" Duo asked with outburst  
  
"His real name is Marco Jose Antonio Esmeralda Maria Xavier von Bubas (Duo was laying on the ground and laughing). He used to work in Romefeller Foundation. But he died two years ago, his body- never founded."  
  
"So we have to defend Relena! Quatre, where do you live?" Duo asked with a smile  
  
"In that bungalow" Quatre said, not expecting the Duo's vile idea  
  
"Oh, it's so close to the girls house. Quatre, can you put us up?" Duo asked with a sweet puppy's eyes  
  
"Well, if you want. All right."  
  
"Thanks!" Duo said and hugged Arabian aristocrat.  
  
So that's all for now. Please read&review! 


	3. Mauritius

All over the world  
  
By Nekko  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Gundam Wing. But I would like to own Heero!^_^  
  
Author's Note: In the third chapter characters will relax on the island and meet the mysterious Lord of the Nachos. Oh, and it will a little romantic^_^ Please, read&review. Enjoy it!  
  
The room was full of darkness. Sparkling diamonds on his desk were the only source of light. There were swords, bows and dead animals' heads on the walls. The silhouettes of them were barely visible. It was the cabinet of The Vicious Bubas.  
  
"So, where are my precious birds?" asked the small, slim guy with blond hair, deep blue eyes and long eyelashes.  
  
"Who?!" asked one of the bodyguards  
  
"Do you have a problem, John?" The Vicious Bubas said and took out his swiss Glock (his favourite gun)  
  
"Oh, no, of course I don't. Please, forgive me Master. Relena Peacecraft and Hilde Schbeiker are on the Mauritius" John was shaking and his hands were sweating  
  
"Ahh. Mauritius. Isn't it a beautiful city? I love the capitol of France!" said Bubas with dreamy voice  
  
"Excuse me, sir. May I say something?" asked John with fear  
  
"Ok" he said with resignation  
  
"Mauritius is not the capitol of France."  
  
All of Bubas' servants were terrified. John shouldn't have said something like that, because Bubas wasn't one of those, who are patient, intelligent and without megalomania.  
  
"Oh really, Johnny? So, let me know what is the capitol of France, if you are so smart!" The Vicious Bubas was very angry and they could see the fire in his big eyes  
  
"Miami Beach, it's obvious" John said with certainty. But after a moment his Master shot him  
  
"Miami Beach is the capitol of Germany! Why do I have to work with idiots?! So, can you tell me what and where is that Mauritius?!" He was so nervous that he bit his nails  
  
"It's an island on the Indian Ocean, Master" said one of his servants, pretending to be intelligent  
  
"Good. Glenn, take 10 of our fighters and bring me that girl and her friend as well. Go!" The Vicious Bubas gave an order and went back to reading Sailor Moon manga.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There was a beautiful day on the island. The beaches were full of people and among them were Relena and Hilde sunbathing, Duo and Heero watching girls from the hidden place and Quatre with Dorothy who were swimming in crystal water of the ocean.  
  
In the bushes near the beach.  
  
"Kisama!! Omae o korosu! Omae o korosu! Omae o korosu!!!" Heero was really crossed  
  
"Man, what happened?!" Duo asked, eating ice creams. Braided boy saw the list of 20 names in Heero's hands. "And who are these guys?"  
  
"It's the list of idiots who dared flirt with Relena. I will kill them all!!" Heero said with hyper-death glare.  
  
"He, he. Heero, take it easy. They were only talking." Dou said with calmness  
  
"And that's the list of guys hitting on Hilde" He gave his friend a sheet of paper with 22 names on it  
  
" What?! I'm the God of Death! Shinigami will torture them and then kill with his famous scythe. Buhahahahahahahah!!!" Duo has never been so angry  
  
"Wait, Duo. We will kill them later. Now we have a work to do" Heero got back his coolness  
  
"Yeah, you are right. But there will be a revenge."  
  
Somewhere in the water.  
  
"Hey, Quatre! You should wear swimsuit more often. I haven't even noticed before that you have such magnificent muscles" Dorothy said with mysterious smile  
  
"Um. he,he,he. Thanks." Quatre answered with shyness and swam closer to the blonde girl. "Dorothy, I would like to tell you, that I'm so happy to spend time with you. I like you very much. You are a wonderful person, so intelligent and beautiful. It's an honour ." She stopped him with a kiss. 'He's the last decent and handsome guy in the world!' thought Dorothy. 'Hmm, it's better than playing violin!' he thought.  
  
On the beach.  
  
"It's so great! High temperature, mild breeze, amazing plants near the beach. It's a paradise!" Relena said, drinking the soft(because of the early hour ^_^) drink  
  
"Yeah. And so many handsome guys in topless." Hilde added. But their idyll wasn't long, because Hania was heading in theirs direction.  
  
"Good morning ladies! So, are you ready to visit The Lord of the Nachos?" Hania asked with verve  
  
"Not really" was the only answer of two girls  
  
"What are you talking?! You have to see him. Faster!" she said and took theirs stuffs. Relena and Hilde stood up unwilling and followed new guide. They were walking through the jungle. Hania was leading them using her exclusive shortcuts. After one hour they were in a small town on the other side of the island.  
  
"Where are we going, for the God's sake?!" asked Hilde, who had a lot of the different plants in her hair  
  
"To The Lord of the Nachos" Hania answered calmly  
  
"OK! Stop! Who is this Lord of the Nachos?!" asked Relena  
  
"Oh, we are here!" Hania said with excitement, not even bothering Relena's question  
  
"But it's a restaurant." said Relena, looking at the signboard "The Lord of the Nachos- the best Mexican food on the island"  
  
"What did you think?! That he is a magical food whisperer??" asked Hania with stupefaction  
  
"...."  
  
"So we should go inside. He's waiting for us." Said Hania. They went to the restaurant. Strange girl led them to the basement. Behind steel, automatic doors there was an old man, well known to Relena  
  
"Dr J!!" Relena ran towards him and shook his hand  
  
"Hello, miss Peacecraft. It's nice to see you again" said Dr J with a smile " I asked Hania to bring you here, because I have to tell you something. Although The Vicious Bubas is the main villain in this story, he isn't very intelligent, so don't worry. Relena, you should go to Roswell, small town in the south part of USA. I'm sure you will find there further information about your power."  
  
"Roswell, huh? Why not? But can I ask you one question?" asked Relena  
  
"Yes, of course"  
  
"Do you really have a restaurant here?"  
  
"Um. yes. Everyone needs some money, right? And now you should go. Goodbye" Dr J said and went to the restaurant's kitchen to make an Extra Nachos for the new client  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heero and Duo was sitting on the tree, as usually.  
  
"I would never guess, that he can cook" said Duo, looking at Dr J's restaurant, while Heero was making a connection with Dr J using his laptop  
  
"Dr J? You are full of surprises. Nice restaurant."  
  
"Oh, Heero, my dear boy. As you can guess, Mexican food is only my hobby. I work undercover. Oh, And you will be nicely surprised soon!" The scientist said with a mysterious smile. "I will call you, when it will be ready. Gather all the pilots!"  
  
"Cool, I like surprises! Hey, you see that guys?! They are going to the girls!" said Duo  
  
The Vicious Bubas' gang was on the island. 11 fighters circled Relena, Hilde and Hania. German Preventer was trying to fight with them, but there were too many of them for a one woman. Girls were thinking about the worst of possible endings of this situation. But suddenly, two brave Gundam pilots appeared. Duo beat the guy, who was fighting with Hilde, first. Heero knocked down 5 in a row, using only his martial arts skills. Braided Shinigami took one of the rougues and tossed him in the group of 3 fighters. Heero hit the last one and all of the Bubas' fighters were lying unconscious on the ground. Hilde ran towards Duo and hugged him  
  
"Duo! You came to rescue me!!! It's so cute! I love you, my hero!" She said and kissed him passionately  
  
Relena was stunned. She saw Heero after 2 sad years. She couldn't even say a word. She was just looking in his deep Prussian blue eyes. After a few seconds he walked closer to her and took her hand  
  
"Heero."  
  
"Hello, Relena." They were looking in each other's eyes and wanted to stop the moment. "Don't worry, I will always be there to protect you." he said with warm voice.  
  
"Hey, guys! Come on, I bought the tickets to Roswell for all of us!" said Quatre, who had just come  
  
"Hey, how did you know that we are going to Roswell?" asked Duo  
  
"I talked to Dr J too. Come on! We have only one hour!" he said and whole group went to theirs bungalow to pack clothes, etc., leaving the unconscious Bubas' gang in the jungle.  
  
So that's all for now. The next chapter is coming soon. And please, don't think that the author is an idiot who don't even know the capitols^_^ I can assure you, that it's not so bad with me^_~ .Read&review! 


	4. Diaries

All over the world  
  
By Nekko  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I'm not the happy owner of Heero Yui and Gundam Wing. What a shame!  
  
Author's Note: Chapter 4 is a little bit different, because it's a diary. I think you will like it. Enjoy reading somebody else's diary! ^_~ Please, read and review!  
  
Relena's diary  
  
30th August, AC 198  
  
We came to Roswell two days ago. Quatre booked for us rooms in the best hotel in the city. The first thing we did was finding the man who could know my real mother. The Pink Bug (that is his tribal name) is a very nice guy. He lives in the suburbs of Roswell. He gave us a dinner and agreed to talk with me. I would never guess, that it's possible to help me and ruin my life in the same time. Yes.he did it. First, he told me everything he knew about my mother. The Pink Bug calmed me down, because he said I had no reason to be afraid. I'm only a quarter alien - my mother was the daughter of the woman and the Alien. So, only the small part of me is an extra terrestrial. The man also told me that there was a guy in Paris, who can have some further info about The Vicious Bubas. So you may think that The Pink Bug helped me, but on the other hand. Oh, I'm so stupid!!! I told him about Heero and my feelings. He told me that Yui had to love me as well and the only thing I had to do was. Ok, I will tell you about it. There was a beautiful evening yesterday : red and warm sunset, mild wind - excellent time for a romantic dinner. My room was situated on the top of a building with the access to the roof garden full of vary plants. I had a great plan (based on The Pink Bug's advices). I wanted to invite Heero on a dinner. I knew he wouldn't come just like that, so I told him that we have to talk about my security, Bubas , etc. He agreed, not suspecting anything. I made the best dinner I could, Italian food to be exact. I thought it would be romantic. I put on my gorgeous, little black dress and loosened my beautiful hair. I was waiting. He came into my room at 8 pm. He looked so great! I love his Prussian blue eyes, half covered by messed hair. My little dream. Everything was going as I had planed. We ate the dinner. Food was really delicious. Then he took my hand. All of The Pink Bug's advices were working so I decided to try with his last suggestion. I told Heero that I loved him, I was describing our wedding, oh and I showed him photos presenting our children and Duo as the best man, which were prepared by me. I think it was to much for an ordinary guy, not to mention the almost emotionless Gundam pilot. Heero told me only that he loved me too, but I was the pacifist and he was the soldier. He went away, leaving me on the roof. But, second later, I heard the sound of the opening doors. I hoped it was Heero, coming back. Unfortunately, it wasn't Heero. It was that annoying Hania. She was saying something, but I didn't want to listen. I only saw her, eating the odds and ends of our precious dinner. Damn it! I'm so stupid. How could I made so many of that relationship's mistakes in a row. But why did he disdain me in such horrible way. He doesn't love me!!! I'm so humiliated. I have to do something to make Heero jealous. What have I done?! I'm going to kill myself, but first I will kill that Pink Bug!!!  
  
Heero's diary  
  
30th August, AC 198  
  
My dear diary! I haven't writing for so long, I'm so sorry.You know, what happened yesterday?! Relena asked me for a dinner. I wasn't sure if I should have come, but she told she wanted to talk about her security, so I decided to go. I made my hair style perfectly and I looked great. But she looked much better than me (Why?!). Nice dress, beautiful hair. We ate delicious Italian food and everything was great till the moment when she showed me some photos. It was quite nice, our wedding, children, I liked that. But why the hell Duo as the best man??!! It was horrible! In one moment I realised that I wasn't so cold, emotionless bastard. Relena proved that I have feelings, I have friends and her. I was scared and guess what I did? Of course. My Heero Yui Line - "You know, I love you, but you are the pacifist and I'm the soldier" Then, one Heero Yui Death Glare and I went out. I'm so hopeless! I have to go to a psychiatrist or something. I heard that there is a good one in Sanc, dr .um. Jedi? Or Luke? No. it was dr Lea or Yoda. Ok, it doesn't matter. Maybe I should talk to Duo first. He is my . f.r.i.e.n.d. Chang is right, I'm getting weak. I would like to be just like him. Wufei is so powerful, he doesn't care about women. He doesn't love any of them. I should talk to him as well. I heard he in Paris now. It's good, because we're going to fly there in 3 days. Now, I should go to bed. Bye, my diary!  
  
The Vicious Bubas was sitting in his big chair behind his desk. He was polishing his nails, while his servant went in.  
  
"So, what are the news, Marty?" he asked  
  
"Master, they are in Roswell. Three Gundam pilots" was the Marty's answer  
  
"It's not good. Eleven of our best soldiers couldn't manage with two of them. We have to find a better solution" Bubas said pretending to think  
  
"Master, I think this information will be useful. The conflict raised between Relena and one of the pilots." Marty said with a smirk  
  
"Yes!!! Yes!!! I'm genius! My marvellous plan is so cruel, vile, mean, evil. it's so great!!! Just wonderful! Marty, you should thank God, that you have so magnificent boss! I'm going to win!!!" The Vicious Bubas said and came back to polishing his nails.  
  
That's all for chapter 4. And what is the cruel plan of Bubas? You will find out in the next chapters of this story! ^_^ Bye! Don't forget to review! 


	5. Heartbrake

All over the world  
  
By Nekko  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: You know, I don't own Gundam Wing, but I would like to own Heero Yui. So,if you are similar to him, mail me!!!^_^  
  
Author's Note: Sorry, that it took me so long, but it's quite long, so enjoy it! And review! Please!  
  
Relena and her friends were still in Roswell. They decided to visit the city and have some fun. Young Vice Foreign Minister, Hilde, Dorothy and Hania went to the nearest mall to do some shopping and have a coffee. Heero, Duo and Quatre spent their time on talking in some quiet place, so they were sitting on the desert near Roswell. And The Vicious Bubas was going to work his vile plan out.  
  
In the mall  
  
"You did what?!" Hilde asked surprised and her cup of coffee almost fell down on the floor  
  
"Well, I was only describing our wedding and children." Relena answered embarrassed, covering her blushed face with a newspaper  
  
"Girl! How could you do that?! You are the Vice Foreign Minister, the diplomat and why for the God's sake did you make such basic mistake?! Every little girl knows, that wedding and children are forbidden, especially on the first date!!! And that's not an ordinary guy, it's Heero Yui! Even I would be scared after such line, not mention the Gundam pilot!" After long homily, Hilde ate three donuts to calm herself down.  
  
"I know, I'm so horrible! But it's that Pink Bug's fault too!! What am I supposed to do now?" Relena asked desperately and ate two bars of chocolate in a row to calm herself down  
  
"I have an idea!" said Dorothy and her face shined with excitement "Yes, it will be very interesting. Relena-sama!" Blonde said with strange enthusiasm  
  
"Dorothy! Stop call me Relena-sama and please, don't touch your eyebrows in such way! It reminds me of your behaviour during the war!" said Relena disgusted a bit  
  
"I'm sorry, just signs of the past. So, my brilliant idea is to find some other guy to make Heero jealous. Then he will forget about those stupid lines : You are the pacifist and I'm the soldier. And he will be all yours!" Dorothy said with a smirk and drank her coffee  
  
"And did you do that with Quatre?" asked Hania with interest in her eyes, eating sweets  
  
"Um. yes, but I had a different problem. Quatre was so shy, that he didn't want to be with me till his 21st birthday, but when I started to hitting on Rashid he suddenly made up his mind and now we are together" Dorothy said self impressed  
  
"Cool..!" was the Hania's answer  
  
"Ok, I will do it! But we have to find the suitable guy. Any propositions??" Relena said, looking around the shopping centre. But suddenly the victim appeared in the spider's web on its own. There was a handsome guy standing in front of Relena. He was tall, young, black-haired, tanned and in his black satin shirt half unbuttoned, so everyone could see his quite muscled chest. The stranger had also beautiful brown eyes and flowers in his hands.  
  
'What a hunk!' thought Hilde  
  
'Fresh meat!!' thought Dorothy  
  
'Nice chest.. um. flowers' thought Hania with embarrassment  
  
'Successful hunting. Now, attack!' thought Relena  
  
"Good morning! No! What am I saying?! Nothing can be good when you are around. Your beauty dims everything in this world. Please, let me give you these flowers to prove my honest admiration!" the strange guy said in poet's tone and gave Relena white roses  
  
'He,he,he. It's very trashy, but it's quite funny!' thought the girls in the same time  
  
"Oh, thank you, Mr.?" Asked Relena with her most beautiful smile  
  
"Please, excuse me! I was just occupied with admiring your wonderful beauty and I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Francois Robespierre!"  
  
"Nice to meet you Francois, my name is Relena Peacecraft. Are you from France?" asked Relena  
  
"Yes, I'm real French. I live in Paris, Montmartre to be exact." He answered with a pride in his voice. "Miss Relena, it will be an honour for me, if you eat a dinner with me tonight" he said and kneeled in front of a light brown-haired girl  
  
"With a pleasure" she answered. Francois kissed her hand gently and walked away, leaving girls with astonishment  
  
'Heero won't survive that..' thought Hilde and few minutes later all girls went out of the mall and came back the hotel to help Relena to prepare on the date.  
  
On the desert  
  
"She did what?!" Duo asked, squishing little scorpion, he had found few minutes earlier  
  
"I've already told you. She described our wedding, children and said that you would be my best man" said Heero with fear  
  
"And she was right! I'm going to be your best man if you want it or not!!!" Braided boy said and squished little animal once again  
  
"Duo, please give me that poor scorpion! You can hurt him" Quatre took scorpion from Duo's hand and continued sipping his tea  
  
"It's not the point, Duo. I can assure you that if I got married you would be my best man. But after all Relena had said, I realised that I care about other people. I think I can love her and I suppose I like you both and even Trowa and Wufei. That's awful. I feel like Winnie the Pooh or something." Heero answered and shot big, hideous spider near them  
  
"I like Winnie the Pooh! But I prefer Tiger" said Duo with happiness on his face  
  
"And I like Piglet!" said Quatre with sweet eyes  
  
"Guys!!!" Heero said, sending them his death glare  
  
"Well, all right. Heero, I would like to tell you, that it was truly touchy. Your metamorphosis really moved me. It's nice to see, that you are almost normal guy and you finally show your feelings! Can I give you a hug???" Duo asked with wet eyes and his braid waved with the wind  
  
"Don't exaggerate" Heero said in monotone  
  
"Yeah, you are right" But after few seconds Duo jumped and hugged his friend. Moment later Quatre joined them and they were all embraced in a big friendly hug.  
  
"I hope nobody will see us." Heero said and blushed a little after all his friends had done, but secretly he was happy that he had people, who cared about him  
  
"So now we have to repair everything you had spoiled by leaving her yesterday" Duo said in a mysterious tone and they started to think about strategy  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Relena was waiting for Francois in the hotel's lobby. She was wearing subtle, asymmetric, white dress with little flowers on it. She also had her hair braided. Exactly at 8 pm French was there. This time he was wearing dark green, half unbuttoned satin shirt.  
  
"Bonjoirs, miss Relena" he said and gave her the beautiful bouquet of pink and violet flowers.  
  
"Oh, Francois, it's so nice of you!" she blushed a little "So, where are we going?"  
  
"My lady, I would like to take you for a long, romantic walk through the park and then we will eat a dinner in that pretty, little restaurant. Miss Relena, let me tell you that you have got the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. I would like to drown in their depth." He took her hand and lead to the park  
  
'Gosh, why does he tell such poetic and pathetic lines. It's so weird' Relena thought, but she was interrupted by Francois' words  
  
"Oh, Mister Yui!!" Francois was shouting, when he saw Heero and Duo sitting on the green bench. He took Relena and went closer to them "Mr Yui! Do you remember me? We have met once on Preventers' Banquet last Christmas."  
  
"Yes, I remember you, Mr. Robespierre" Heero said in monotone, but confused about Relena's presence.  
  
"Oh, great! Let me introduce to you the most beautiful and wonderful woman in this world, the angel of our times, miss Relena Peacecraft" He said with true admiration  
  
"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Yui" she said with confidence in her voice, but secretly she was frightened  
  
"...." Heero couldn't say a word  
  
'....' Duo, who was watching the entire situation from the bench, couldn't think about anything  
  
"And now, please, excuse us. We are going for a walk and then to the restaurant. It was nice to meet you, I'm sure it wasn't our last meeting" Francois said with a smile  
  
"Oh, I'm sure it wasn't" Heero said, looking for a gun in his back pocket of trousers. Duo noticed that and went to his friend quickly to prevent the homicide, Heero was going to commit  
  
"Omae o korosu." Heero said with his Extremely Death Glare  
  
"Oh, miss Relena, what does it mean?" Francois asked  
  
"Um. it's just a Japanese greeting." she answered nervously and quickly went with her date as far as they could to avoid the confrontation  
  
"I will kill that bastard!!" Heero shouted when they went away  
  
"Calm down, Heero. You cant; kill people just like that without good reason" Duo said, trying to pacify his friend by putting a bar of chocolate to Heero's mouth  
  
"It's a good reason. He is on damn date with my Relena" Heero shouted after eating the chocolate  
  
"Yeah, maybe it is a reason, but don't kill him now. Relena wouldn't forgive you a homicide. Let's go and get rid of your aggression" Duo took him to the police office to get information about Roswell's lawbreakers, gangs, etc. After 3 hours the city jail was full of new prisoners, because Heero broke four gangs, caught 22 offenders and 39 drug's dealers. The Gundam Pilot got the Medal of the Hero and cheque for 50 000 from the authority of Roswell. He also became a honourable citizen of the city.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the best restaurant in the city.  
  
"I'm so glad I can eat a dinner with you" Francois said.  
  
"Oh, don't exaggerate Francois, besides, it's a pleasure for me as well" Relena said  
  
"No! I'm an ordinary man and you are the goddess. Being with you is the best thing in my life. I would like to stop the moment, only to look in your eyes for the eternity." Francois gave her a red rose and touched her small palm  
  
'He's cute, but I'm embarrassed by all those words. But it's better than Heero's disregard'  
  
"Francois, I have to tell you something. I'm going with my friends to Paris tomorrow morning"  
  
"It's wonderful! I live in Paris, I will show you my city! Your presence will make the almost perfect Paris perfect." Francois took his hand from Relena's and took a little box from his pocket " Relena, I would like to give you this, I know, that is nothing for your beauty, but it's a proof of my love. Please, take it" He gave Relena the necklace made of white gold and diamonds.  
  
"Francois! It's so beautiful! You are the sweetest guy in the world!" She told him and kissed his cheek  
  
"My beauty, can you speak French?" He asked after a while  
  
"Just a few words. Oh and I can say one sentence! Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir ? " she said happily  
  
"Oh." Francois was very blushed " Do you know what does it mean, miss Relena?"  
  
"I have no idea, but it sounds nice" she answered with naïve smile  
  
"Oh, good. So let's go back to admiring your beauty, my goddess."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In Duo's room  
  
"And how is he?" asked Hilde  
  
"He is sleeping now, you know, after this work for the police he was tired. Don't worry, Quatre and Dorothy are looking after him" He said and went closer to Hilde  
  
"And why Relena is dating that awful guy?" he asked and touched Hilde's black, shining hair  
  
"To make Heero jealous, that's all. You should guess. And it worked" she answered and looked in Duo's eyes "Besides, he's not awful. I think he's cute" Hilde said with a smirk  
  
"Oh, please!! Pathetic French, who eats those ugly frogs and snails. Besides, he doesn't have so beautiful hair like me" Duo said with a smile and embraced her waist  
  
"Yes, you have the most beautiful hair!" Hilde said with a smile  
  
"But you have got prettier hair than me" Braided boy said . Hilde was shocked, because when Duo tells you, that you have got prettier hair than his, it is the best compliment, you can hear.  
  
"I love you, Maxwell!"  
  
"I love you, Schbeiker!" And they kissed each other  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In Heero's room  
  
"My plan was wonderful. He is jealous and also the city is free from crimes for some time!" Dorothy said happily  
  
"So it was your idea? Poor Heero" Quatre said worried about his friend  
  
"So, we are leaving Roswell tomorrow?" she said, going closer to blond aristocrat  
  
"Yes, I've got the first class tickets to Paris. Sally and Wufei are there, so we will meet them and we will do some other things" Quatre said with smile  
  
"Really? What things?" she asked excited  
  
"We will go to Louvre, Eiffel Tower, Notre Dame Cathedral and so on." Quatre said with happiness, because he loved to visit new places  
  
'Maybe it's not what I was thinking about, but it will be nice' She thought  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In The Vicious Bubas' cabinet  
  
"Everything is working perfectly. I will win this game" Bubas said and laughed as a maniac.  
  
And that's the 5th chapter. Now, please, click on that little "Go" and submit review! ^_^ If you don't know the meaning of that French sentence, Relena has said, mail me at nekko@interia.pl and I will tell you everything. 


	6. Paris

All over the world  
  
By Nekko  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not the happy owner of Gundam Wing. ;-(  
  
Author's Note: And that's the 6th chapter of my story. I think it will surprise you a bit ^_^. Thanks for reviews! Enjoy your reading and please, review!  
  
Relena, Hilde, Dorothy, Hania, Heero, Duo, Quatre and sensitive Francois were in Paris. After very dangerous flight (Heero tried to kill or just hurt French, who dared sit with Relena), they booked rooms in the most expensive hotel in the city. Unfortunately, it was near to Francois' apartment. Seven of them (without French) were gathered in a hotel's restaurant to eat breakfast.  
  
"We will go to the Preventers' Office to meet Sally and Wufei, when we finish our breakfast" said Quatre eating his croissant  
  
"Would you mind if I took Francois with us?" Relena asked happily  
  
"We would." was the Heero's answer  
  
"Oh, Relena, Heero wanted to say, that we like your new friend very much, but he isn't Preventer and he can't go. It's forbidden. I'm very sorry" Duo tried to calm the situation  
  
"It's not what I wanted to say.." Heero said with a lovely death glare and squished the glass, making his hand bleeding  
  
"Heero! You are bleeding!" Relena screamed and ran to Heero  
  
"I have the first aid kit. Please take it." Hania gave Relena the bandage  
  
"Don't do it ever again!" she said and bandaged his hand. But Heero was satisfied. She cared about him and stopped thinking about Francois  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In Preventers Office  
  
The group of Gundam Pilots and their friends was heading to the Wufei Chang's office. They were a little bit surprised when they saw there Sally Po as well. But Chinese and the blonde doctor were surprised much more.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" Wufei shouted  
  
"Wufei, nice to see you too." Duo answered with a smirk " You are getting rude, you know?"  
  
"But how did you know?" asked Sally with astonishment  
  
"Know what?" asked Hilde  
  
"So, you don't know??" asked Wufei with relief  
  
"What are you talking about? We went here, because we have a problem. There is a guy, who want to kidnap and kill me" said Relena  
  
"Oh, good." Said Sally  
  
"I beg your pardon?!" Relena was a little bit angry after Sally's happy answer  
  
"No! It's not what I mean! Don't worry, we will get rid of that guy. I'm happy, because you don't know about something, that we wanted to be a surprise for you. And you were supposed to be informed about it tonight." Sally said in a mysterious tone and smiled to Wufei.  
  
"So tell us about it!" Duo said with a smile and curiosity in his eyes  
  
"No. Go and see the city. We will be at your hotel at 8 pm." Wufei said and made them go out of the room.  
  
They were standing behind the closed doors of Wufei's office, stunned, surprised and confused. Without any other propositions, they decided to go to the Eiffel Tower.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Unfortunately, Relena took Francois with them. She has made very serious mistake, because with every look at them both, Heero was becoming a berserker (if you know what I mean^_^). And then nothing was safe. The group gathered on the highest floor of the Eiffel Tower.  
  
"Heero, I hope that you won't jump off the tower, will you?" Duo said, remembering Heero's jump not long after they have met for the first time.  
  
"I'm not going to jump, but I can help somebody to do it" Heero said with anger, looking at the black haired man with dark red satin half unbuttoned shirt  
  
"Please, Heero, take it easy. Relena will be pissed, bro" Duo tried to prevent the homicide  
  
"But maybe Heero is right. It's very suspicious, you know? He used to be a Romefeller's member" said Quatre, making Heero happy, because of a good reason to get rid of Francois.  
  
"Heero, wait!!! We aren't sure of his intentions. Don't do anything stupid" said Duo with worry in his eyes  
  
"KISAMA!!!" Heero screamed and reached the top of the Eiffel Tower in few seconds  
  
"Relena, my dream, what did he say and why he is sitting on the top of the tower??" Francois asked, holding Relena's hand tightly  
  
"Um.. Heero likes looking at beautiful landscapes. And Kisama is . the title of his favourite song." Relena said the first thing she had had on her mind  
  
"Oh, lovely! And my favourite song is "Lucky Star" by Madonna!" Francois said with excitement  
  
"...." But the rest of the group looked at him like on idiot  
  
"Wow! And I like "Hit me baby one more time"." Dorothy said ironically, but French didn't understand what she had meant  
  
"Francois, I'm sorry for not telling you that Heero and I know each other" said Relena  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I do care just about you, my sweet goddess" he answered with wet eyes  
  
Relena looked up to see Heero. He was so gorgeous! His mysterious Prussian blue eyes were looking in hers. 'The plan with Francois is working. I will torture Heero just two days longer.. I hope he will survive. And I'm really fed up with those sweet, lovely, naïve and boring lines, Francois is saying all the time!'  
  
"Hey! It's 7.30 pm. We should be going. I don't want to miss that secret, Sally and Wuffie want to tell us!" Duo took Hilde's hand and ran down. The rest of the group followed them. Only Heero stayed on the top of The Eiffel Tower to calm himself down. But after few minutes he was heading alone to the hotel, thinking of what he can do to get Relena back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the hotel..  
  
They were standing behind the restaurant's doors, not sure if they can walk in. The restaurant was full of the waiters and very elegant people. The room was decorated with white roses, lilies and tulips. There had to be a banquet in the restaurant.  
  
"So, what are we going to do?" asked Hania, looking with amazement at the beautiful flowers  
  
"Well, it's weird. Sally and Wufei should be here" said Quatre, but his thought were interrupted by someone's voice  
  
"I'm sorry, are you the guests of miss Po and mister Chang? The waiter asked in very dignified tone  
  
"Yes, is it theirs banquet?" asked Relena  
  
"Yes, modemoiselle. Please, come in" waiter said very politely and minute later they were all sitting with Trowa and Catrhine, who came a little earlier.  
  
They noticed, that there were many Preventers in the restaurant, as well as the Sally's family and members of the Wufei's clan. Suddenly the most expecting people appeared. Sally was wearing the light green, sleeveless dress and Wufei was in his Chinese suit.  
  
"Good evening!" Sally greeted guests "We invited you all to tell you something very important for Wufei and me" she took his hand  
  
"We want to tell you, that .." Wufei made a tension "We are getting married this Saturday and you are invited" He said with a pride and then looked with love in Sally's blue eyes.  
  
'Oh God! It's so cute!!!' thought Relena  
  
'And I took him for my exclusive example of the real man!!' thought Heero with disappointment  
  
'I want to be her maid!' thought Hilde  
  
'...what??' thought poor Duo  
  
'I knew Wufei has the feelings! What wedding present should I give them?' thought Quatre  
  
'Um. very interesting. war and love.' thought Dorothy and touched her eyebrow  
  
'Nice.' thought Trowa  
  
'Oh, I would like to get married with Trowa. Why, for the God sake, I told everyone that he's my brother?!' thought Cathy  
  
'Oh, Mr Wufei is so handsome and he fights for justice, just like me!' Hania thought with dreamy eyes  
  
'Oh! It's so romantic! I need a tissue!' Francois thought and shed a tear.  
  
Sally and Wufei kissed passionately.  
  
To be continued.  
  
In the next chapter Sally and Wufei will get married. But first, please, review!! 


	7. The wedding

All over the world  
  
By Nekko  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer:As you can possibly guess, I don't own Gundam Wing. Nope, it's not mine. What a shame!  
  
Author's Note: I'm very sorry it took me so long, but I really didn't have time, too many exams and tests at school( Enjoy this romantic chapter^_^ Please, review!  
  
Sun was rising, when Heero was sitting on the top of the Eiffel Tower (his new base). It was a Saturday morning, the day when Sally and Wufei were getting married. Noin and Zechs arrived yesterday. Lucrezia will be the Maid of Honor and Trowa will be the lucky Best Man of Wufei. Sally asked Relena, Hilde, Catherine and Dorothy to be her bridesmaids. The rest of Gundam Pilots were going to be groomsmen.  
  
'The ceremony starts at 5pm. That would be the first wedding I have ever witnessed. But why that little frog-eater will be there?! How could Relena ask him to go?! I don't trust him at all. It is very suspicious. But 'Lena doesn't want to listen to me. I hope she doesn't love him. If so, I'm going to kill myself, but first I will kill Francois! Ha,ha,ha!!! No, it's not a good plan. She can't love him. She is too good for him. and for me either, I suppose. But now I have to focus on the wedding and keep Relena safe. She is mine. I think, that Francois isn't the person, she thinks he is.'  
  
"Hey you!!! Don't jump! Life is beautiful, you don't have to commit suicide!!! Please, get down!" The worried man interrupted the Heero's thoughts. He looked down and noticed many people gathered on the terrace. They all thought, that Heero wanted to kill himself. 'Oh God, why are they here and interrupt me? Is it forbidden in this city to sit and think on the towers?! I should be going.' He thought and gracefully jumped on the terrace. Minute later he was on the pavement and headed his steps to the hotel to help Wufei with the wedding.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ In the hotel (Sally's room)  
  
Sally was standing in the center of the room in front of a big mirror. She was wearing her wedding dress. It was simple and modest. White, stiff corset with little pearls on it and long, layered skirt with subtle flower's embroidery. She had a necklace and earrings made of white gold and pearls. Her make-up was natural and delicate. Her blonde hair was loose. Sally looked really beautiful. Her maids were wearing the light blue, sleeveless and backless dresses. Every girl had a little bouquet of white and light pink roses in theirs hands.  
  
"Damn it! I'm getting nervous!" shouted Sally with worry  
  
"Take it easy! It will be ok! Do you love him?" asked Noin, brushing her hair  
  
"Love who?" Sally asked confused and all the girls looked at her  
  
"Wufei Chang! You remember? That Chinese chauvinist?" said Hilde with big smile  
  
"Oh yes! I remember! And yes, I love him." She said joyfully and suddenly looked in Relena's eyes. " Relena, why are you with that Francois?" she asked with a thick, ironic accent.  
  
"Well, to make Heero jealous." she answered innocently  
  
"Nice job, he is very envious" Sally said with a smirk  
  
"But please, get rid of French. I can't stand his behaviour anymore!" said Dorothy, nervously touching her eyebrows  
  
"Don't worry. It's going to finish tonight" said Relena with mysterious voice  
  
'Why, for the God's sake, I told everyone that Trowa is my brother?!' Cathy was asking herself all the time  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The hotel's chapel was decorated with white and light pink flowers. The room was full of guests. Wufei, Trowa, Heero, Duo, Quatre and Zechs were standing near the altar. The music was played and two little girls in white dresses walked to the altar on the red carpet, throwing flowers from theirs baskets. Then Sally and her maids walked in. They looked stunning. Wufei was satisfied and proud. He was waiting for his fiancée with a smile. She reached the altar and took his hand. The priest began  
  
"Dear beloved, we are gathered here to witness the joining of these two people." He said with dignity in his voice. Heero wasn't listening, he was just looking at Relena. But his thought were interrupted by priest's question "Is there anybody who knows the reason why these two shouldn't be married, say it now or last silent forever"  
  
Suddenly the strange guy in pink suit and black leathered motorcyclist's hat said " I have got one reason. ha,ha. but it's a little bit embarrassing for me, because, you know, I'm so shy and sensitive" he said with a gentle smile "I would like to say that Mr Chang can't married that woman, because. oh. ha,ha,ha. because. I love him. He doesn't know me, but it was I who have sent to him all those flowers, love letters and chocolates. If you marry her, I will die, because I can't imagine my life without you, Wufei" He shouted and all of the guests were confused  
  
'Damn it, I thought it was Sally who sent me all those presents' thought Wufei a little bit disappointed  
  
'I will kill that guy!!!' thought Sally with anger  
  
'Oh, little trouble' thought Trowa  
  
'How can he spoil that beautiful wedding?!" thought crossed Catherine  
  
'I love Relena' thought Heero  
  
'I love Heero' thought Relena  
  
'Ha, ha, ha!! Wuffie is so handsome, that even guys are attracted to him!' Duo was laughing  
  
'It's really embarrassing' thought Hilde  
  
'Oh, poor Sally.' thought Quatre with worry  
  
'Maybe I should shoot this guy' thought Dorothy with a vile smirk  
  
'Noin looks very nice in that dress' Zechs thought, looking at his partner  
  
'Blah, blah, blah' thought Noin  
  
'I will get rid of that guy' Hania thought, walking to the stranger  
  
'Um. this guy has got nice suit' thought Francois  
  
"So what is your answer, beautiful Wufei? Will you marry her or fly to Amsterdam with me???" stranger asked with hope in his voice  
  
"You are very nice, but. get the hell out of here!!!" Wufei was really pissed off, that somebody dared interrupt his wedding. The strange guy didn't want to accept that answer, but Hania got rid of him quickly. The ceremony continued  
  
"Now it is time for your wedding vows. Sally, go ahead" said the priest  
  
"Wufei Chang, I want to say, that I love you with all my heart. I care about you more than about my own life. I swear I would do anything to make you happy and to make our marriage last forever. You are my new life." Sally said straight in his black eyes.  
  
"Oh, it's so romantic" Francois was crying  
  
"Shut up" whispered Hania to his ear  
  
"And now your turn, Wufei" said the priest  
  
"Sally Po, you are really strong woman.of course not as strong as me, because you are only a woman. ahh! It hurts" Sally kicked him in ankle "Ok, sorry, Sally Po, you are really strong person. You impress me everyday and you give me this strange feeling, that makes me want to live and share my life with you. I'm giving you my heart. I love you Sally and I always will."  
  
"You are now the husband and a wife. You may kiss the bride" Priest told Wufei and the young couple kissed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later, at the wedding party.  
  
All of the guests were dancing around Sally and Wufei. Duo was with Hilde, Trowa with Catherine, Quatre with Dorothy, Zechs with his girlfriend Noin, only Relena was dancing with Francois, but not for long. Not when Heero was near.  
  
"Would you mind?" Heero interrupted Francois and not even waiting for his answer, he embraced Relena  
  
"Heero, what are you doing?" Relena tried to stay confident "I was dancing with. um. what was his name?" She couldn't remember, because Heero was looking at her in a strange way  
  
"Francois?" He asked with a smirk and his face came closer to hers. She could feel his warmth and smell his scent  
  
"Yes, I was dancing with him. Heero" she whispered, when he kissed her neck gently. She didn't know what to do. She wasn't expecting something like that, but she loved it. But, on the other side, she wasn't sure if it's right thing to do. She had to get rid of Francois first.  
  
"Heero, stop"  
  
"Why?" he asked confidently and kissed her cheek  
  
"I have to tell Francois, that it's over." she told him, looking at a fiery glare in his eyes  
  
"Ok, at last " he said and loosened his grip  
  
"I will see you tomorrow" she said and went away, excited.  
  
Relena found Francois after few minutes. He was standing alone behind the doors  
  
"Francois, I have to tell you something" She started a conversation  
  
"Everything you want, my goddess. Please, go with me outside." Francois took her hand and led her to the garden  
  
"I would like to tell you, that it's over. We can't be together, because I love someone else" she said it in one breath and was waiting for his answer  
  
"I know" He said and looked in her confused eyes "Yeah, it's so romantic, you and your little hero - Heero Yui. But he won't help you this time."  
  
"What are you talking about? Who are ." she couldn't finished, because he injected her something, that made her sleep. "Lord Bubas, mission accomplished" he said with a wild smile and pushed unconscious Relena to his car. Minute later there was no sign of Francois Robespierre and Relena Peacecraft.  
  
And now, please, review!! And I'm sorry that the lines of the priest were a total improvising, but I don't know how you exactly say it in English. I hope I kept the meaning. Forgive me! 


	8. Surprise

All over the world  
  
By Nekko  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Gundam Wing and anything connected  
  
Author's Note: So now everyone know the evil nature of Francois. But Dr J has got a surprise for pilots. So enjoy your reading and don't forget about reviewing! Thanks for Callisto Nicol, Los and Lulu. I write it for you! ^_^  
  
Still at the wedding party.  
  
Heero was standing alone behind the beige column in the corner of the room. He was looking at all those dancing pairs. 'Why is she with that horrible Frenchy?! It's so annoying! All of the Gundam Pilots are happy with theirs girlfriends or wives. Why am I not happy with Relena? Because of me, I guess.' His thoughts were interrupted by Wufei's hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hi Heero. What's going on?" he asked and leaned against the column  
  
"Nothing." He lied  
  
"Yeah, right. So what's going on?" Chinese asked again  
  
"I wanted to talk to you, Wufei, but I didn't know that you love Sally." Heero started  
  
"And what's the problem with me loving Sally?" Wufei asked a little bit angry  
  
"You know, I thought you were a tough, strong man. Somebody, who didn't care about women and all those stupid things about them. I have a problem, I think I'm in love with Relena, but I can't be with her. It's not my style. And I hope you would understand me, but know, you have got a wife!!!" Heero shouted with disappointment  
  
"Do you want to tell me that I'm not a tough and strong man anymore???" He asked with fury  
  
"Well, yes. I think so" Heero answered calmly, but Wufei lost his temper  
  
"INJUSTICE!!! You little weakling!!! Who do you think you are?! And what the hell are you talking about?! I'm Wufei Chang! I'm strong, tough, brave, noble, intelligent, wise, mature, handsome and very modest man! Real man!" Wufei was saying his monologue like in the Shakespeare's play  
  
"You know, you used to be my exclusive example of the real man, but now you are married to Sally" Heero wasn't touched by previous line that Wufei had said  
  
"Yui, you don't understand anything at all. I'm the real man and real man needs a woman, not only in that physical sense. Love is an example of manhood as well as combat. Don't waste your chance, Yui! You love her, so conquer her. Don't be a weakling! You are strong man as well, Yui, maybe not as strong as me, but get rid of that French hyper-weakling. Be a real man, a strong Gundam Pilot, a brave."  
  
"Ok, I got the point" Heero interrupted, impatiently. "They are dancing now, I'm going to go there and take Relena in my arms" He decided, confident and went in the dancers' direction.  
  
"Good choice" said Wufei and walked away, humming "I'm the macho, macho man!" to himself  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Few hours later, Heero's room  
  
'Plan is working! Just another few hours and I will meet Relena. I hope she didn't have any problems with dumping Francois. Maybe Wufei is right. I'm the real man and I need a woman. Ha,ha,ha!!! . God, I'm drunk! I will wake up with a killing hangover.' Heero thought and tried to get asleep. But his best friend, who seems to never sleep, wouldn't be himself, if he let Heero get some rest.  
  
"Hi Heero, buddy!" Duo shouted and jumped on the Heero, waking him up and bringing to anger  
  
"Gosh! You damned braided guy who will be killed by me one day! Get the hell of me!" said Heero, throwing big pillow straightly in Duo's face.  
  
"Um. You became very talkative person, Heero-chan! I wanted to talk" Duo said a little bit more seriously. Braided boy stood up and brought some food.  
  
"Don't ever call Heero-chan!" He said with death glare and sat down on the couch, resigned. "What do you want?" Heero asked politely as usually  
  
After swallowing the large amount of chocolate cookies, Duo said "I saw you were dancing with your little angel. So the game is over for our frog- eater?" Duo asked sarcastically  
  
"Yeah, she dumped him this evening. We will meet tomorrow. You know, veni, vidi, vici!" Heero said happily with triumph, combing his hair with fingers.  
  
"Great! At last. You know, we were all tired with your emotional sickness about relationships. Now, you are going to be happy ever after." Duo said with sweet, romantic voice. Then he started nervously looking at his empty plate "Do you have some more food?"  
  
"I want to sleep, parasite. Goodnight" Heero said and pretended to be asleep  
  
"Oh! He called me a parasite! It was very rude. I'm not a parasite. Yes! I finally found the key to his locked fridge! Cool, free food for handsome boy!" Duo said and went to the kitchen with a lust in his big, blue eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sunday morning.  
  
Quatre, Trowa, Duo and Heero were sitting in the restaurant and eating their breakfast. Wufei and Sally have already gone on the honeymoon to Havana, to smoke Cuban cigars and do some other things, that 'Just Married' usually do.  
  
"Trowa, it's good, you are here, with us." Said Quatre kindly, sipping his tea  
  
"Thanks" said the Silencer, thinking about his new performance in circus  
  
"Dr J told me that he had a surprise for us. We are going to get it soon" Heero said mysteriously  
  
"Great! I wonder what it is." said Duo, eating his fifth course  
  
"And what with this Bubas?" asked Trowa, drinking milk  
  
"He has his secret base in Bangkok, Thailand." answered Quatre with kindness  
  
"If he does something bad, we will visit him" said Heero  
  
"I wonder what he is doing there. People say there are many .hm. debauched women and drugs." Braided boy said with a grin  
  
"Yeah, so a paradise for you" said Heero maliciously  
  
"Oh, very funny! And where is your pretty Relena?" He answered, pissed, crossing his arms on the chest  
  
"Oh, so you are with Relena! Finally!" Qutre said with a smile, but Heero was embarrassed  
  
"Nice." was Trowa's short answer  
  
"Hi guys! Oh, where is Relena?" asked Hilde, who was standing there with Cathy, Dorothy and Hania  
  
"We thought she was with you" said Duo, concerned. Heero quickly left the restaurant without a word  
  
"Oh no, something bad must have happened." said Hania, looking at leaving pilot  
  
"I will call her. Maybe she has her cell phone with her." Qutre took out his own cell, but Relena didn't respond  
  
"Let's go to the Francois' apartment. I think Heero went there" said Duo and they went out of the restaurant  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heero was standing in front of the nice, white building, where Francois had his apartment. Pilot went through the big, old, brown doors and went upstairs on the second floor. He stopped in front of the door with a sign "Francois Jacques Robespierre. The leader of Britney Spears and Barbie Doll Fanclub". Heero thought with a disgust on his face 'I should kick his @$$ a long time ago'. He went to the apartment, using his thief's skills (^_^don't ask me how he got those skills). Francois' flat was big, spacious and bright. He had a lot of flowers and paintings there. The only thing, which didn't match there was a large, fluffy, pink carpet with violet endings. It really insulted Heero's esthetic sense, but he decided to go further. When he reached the bedroom, he felt dizzy, because of the ubiquitous pink figures of the flamingos. 'He is a psycho!' thought Heero and stepped to the bathroom. It was full of candles and red roses, but Heero found that, what he was looking for. On the mirror was a message made with a red lipstick.  
  
"Heero! As you guessed I have got Relena Peacecraft. Yes, I know, it's a surprise and none of you suspected me, but you can explain it to yourself. I used to be a great actor, so don't worry about your incompetence. So, I'm going to my boss right now, but I can't tell you his name. It would be to easy.hi,hi,hi. I hope I won't meet you again, you look nice, but you are so rude. We can't meet, excuse moi. And don't look for Relena, she is doomed. Vicious Bubas will use her. Oh darn! I wrote you his name. But I have to give you a chance. Without my kindness you will never know who has got Relena. OK, so I have to go with my sleeping hostage, so bye! ~~Francois XXX"  
  
Heero was standing there , not knowing what to think "Gosh! How is it possible, that he is so stupid?!" And then he heard Duo  
  
"Oh shit! What a psycho!" the braided boy was standing behind Heero. Moment later, all of them were gathered in French's bathroom. The silence was interrupted by Heero's ringing cell phone. It was Dr J (known as The Lord of the Nachos on the Mauritius)  
  
"He's got her" Heero said instead of a greeting  
  
"I know. Don't worry, my surprise is ready. Bubas has got two Mobile Suits made of gundamium and two made of some cheap substitute of gundamium, so I thought you will need new Mobile Suits." Dr J said mysteriously  
  
"New Gundams?" Heero asked excited, all of his friends were stunned  
  
"Yeah, I hope you like it. I'm waiting in Marseilles." Dr J said and hung up the phone  
  
"We have to go to Marseilles for our new toys" Heero said with a smirk.  
  
New Mobile Suits in the next chapter!!!^_^ But first, please, review! 


	9. Brand New Gundams

All over the world  
  
By Nekko  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing  
  
Author's Note: But I own new mobiles!^_^ I hope you like it. Write what you think about them.  
  
A strange vehicle was crossing the sky above Turkey. It was a machine called Mobile Suit, but not a usual big, humanoid robot. It was large, pink mobile similar to a scorpion. In a pilot's cockpit was The Vicious Bubas' secret agent - Francois Robespierre and unconscious Relena, who was laying on the floor.  
  
"I'm flying in my mobile" Francois started to sing to a simple melody "Mobile Suit called Pink Scorpio. I'm heading to Bangkok, Thailand, To my boss' headquarter. Lord Bubas will have her! Relena Peacecraft is doomed. Heero won't stop us! And Francois is going to be. The Vicious Bubas' favourite agent! La, la, la! La, la, la!"  
  
Relena should have been very graceful that she was unconscious and couldn't listen to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Long-haired blond and dark-haired woman were standing in front of the private airport in Marseilles. Milliardo took Lucrezia's hand and looked in her eyes. He was worried.  
  
"Don't let the sadness get over you, Zechs" she turned to be face-to-face with him  
  
"But she is my sister and she's in danger. I think I should save her" said Zechs  
  
"It's not your turn. Heero should be the one, who will save her." Noin smiled a little "Zechs, if I were in danger, you would be my saviour, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Of course! I love you Noin and I would rather die than let someone else to save you!" Milliardo embraced her tightly  
  
"And they love each other. Trust him, he's not a weak, shy teenager with typical problems. It's Heero Yui, Gundam pilot, who save the Universe. He can handle it." Noin hugged him and smiled  
  
"Yeah, maybe you're right" He narrowed his eyes in a smile "Let's go to Dr J's airport. Pilots will be here soon and I don't want to miss the exposition of new Gundams"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All of them were gathered in spacious area inside the airport. It was the place, where Dr J and the other scientist have been working for last years. The elder man turned on the lights and they could see the silhouettes of five Mobile Suits covered by some fabric. Five Gundam Pilots were very excited (even newlyweds arrived).  
  
"Show them to us!!!" Duo begged with wet, full of lust eyes  
  
"Oh Duo, behave yourself!" said Hilde, but after a moment her voice cried out "Can we see them?! Please!!!"  
  
'And who should behave?!' Duo thought with a grimace on his face  
  
"Yeah, I'm in hurry. I have to kick somebody's ass today." Heero said, looking at mobiles  
  
"OK. These are five new Gundams. We have been working on them since the end of the conflict with Marie Maia. I have to warn you, that they are not what you probably expect. They are new Mobile Suits, not the upgraded versions of your last ones, but, of course, there are some similarities. Every machine is adapted to your personalities. Um. I think you may be surprise a little when you see it, but . um. you know. we have been watching a lot of "Baywatch" recently and we were a little bit inspired by it. um.well, do you want to see it?" Dr J asked, embarrassed, looking at the other scientists, who were embarrassed as well.  
  
"Sure, we want to see it! I didn't arrive here, interrupting my honeymoon, to have a chat with you!!!" shouted angry Wufei  
  
"Where are your good manners, Wufei?" asked crossed Sally, crossing her arms against the chest  
  
'Wufei and good manners? Heh, heh, heh...' thought braided boy and rapidly his good mood came back  
  
"Silence, woman!" Wufei said proudly to his wife  
  
"OK, but you won't get your katana, my dear." Sally said with a sweet voice, but her eyes were malicious. That threat changed Wufei's behaviour and he apologized his wife quietly.  
  
'One sentence and Mr Wufei is polite like a little girl.' thought Hania  
  
Dr J took off the fabric and they saw a golden Mobile Suits, that looked as well developed women. Dark golden feminine armours, that covered less than it exposed (something like Xena-the warrior princess)were on the light golden bodies. Every robot had blonde hair and a lot of weapon. Machines' weight was about 8 tones and height : 16 - 17metres. The audience was so shocked that unable to speak.  
  
'What. what? What's that??? Oh shit.' thought Heero with worried eyes  
  
'Heh, heh, heh. Quite beautiful Gundams.' thought Duo, combing his hair with fingers  
  
'Yes. These Gundams are strong women. And they look nice' thought shocked Quatre, sipping his tea  
  
'......' Trowa the Silencer was unable even to think  
  
'New. New NATAKU!!!' Wufei thought with wet, sweet, big, little puppy's eyes  
  
'Nice, Gundam women, but why they look like Pamela Anderson?!' thought Hilde with despair  
  
'Um. one of them is very similar to me.' Dorothy thought with satisfaction, crossing her arms against the chest  
  
'Maybe I should get the same armour on my next performance?' thought Catherine  
  
'It's so chauvinistic and humiliating for all women!!!' thought Sally with rage in her eyes  
  
'I thought that scientist don't watch "Baywatch"' thought Hania with disappointment  
  
'These Gundams are horrible!' thought Noin turning back her head to not look at new Mobile Suits  
  
'I like Tallgese much more. My blond hair are much better.' thought Zechs, looking with admiration at the endings of his hair  
  
"The first one. Gundam Zero Venus!" Dr J started "As you can see this Gundam has got big, silver wings and large double cannon with energetic ammo. Zero Venus has got also long beam sabre and machine gun. It can also transform in the very fast, flying machine similar to a bird. Wings are very useful shields. Zero Venus like all of the Venus Gundams can be use on Earth and in the space as well. Oh, and every Gundam has got beautiful, long nails. They can be fired and they explode when touch something. Back to Zero Venus. Heero, look at her hair. Yes, they are spiky like yours. And those spikes can be also fired. They are great and very sharp blades. And in her bag you can find a big reserve of the wigs so don't worry about running out of it. Heero, you are the best at the Zero System, so this is the only Gundam, that has got something similar. It is called the Woman's Rage System. But beware, it's much more dangerous than Zero. It can lead to a total annihilation in few minutes. " Dr J finished the presentation of the first Gundam  
  
'That's insane! I don't want to fight, using exploding nails and sharp hair! But it has Woman's Rage System.' thought Heero, despaired  
  
"And the second one is the Gundam Scythe Venus. She is sweet like a young farmer girl with her little scythe" Scientist said with dreamy eyes  
  
"Hey! I'm the God of Death, not a young farmer girl!!! And it's not a little scythe but a killing weapon!!!" shouted furious Duo  
  
"OK, Duo, as you wish. Scythe Venus is very fast and reflexive. She has got Hyper Jammer like Deathscythe, so it is quite invisible as well. Scythe Venus has got wings too. As you can see, they are black, demonic and sharp shields.( 'Yeah, that's much better' thought Duo) Your basic weapon is upgraded, triple, energetic scythe with ability to fire energy blasts from the blades. It also has got a machine gun, nails and small energy cannon. Duo, look at her long, blonde braid. It is a dreadful weapon! It can transform to a big, long (30m), hot and sharp whip. Enjoy it!"  
  
'It's not so bad' Duo acknowledged  
  
"The third one is Gundam Silent Venus!" Dr J started again "This is the heaviest one, because of the weapon and ammo. But it's fast, silent and reflexive at the same time. Silent Venus has got a lot of heavy stuff. Two big cannons and four machine guns and also extra small blade. Her eyes have got double use. First: they are great radar and give you a possibility to see in darkness. Second: they can fire an energetic rays. And her hair can fire something like lighting bolts (five/day). Silent Venus is a great spy and a long-distance warrior"  
  
'Nice.' thought Trowa  
  
"The fourth is Gundam Arabian Venus! It has got two new, long, bent blades. Those swords can change into beam sabres, that can fire energy blasts. Arabian Venus has got also two machine guns situated on her arms. Mobile Suit can fire powerful gusts of wind from its abdomen. And her blonde, short hair can fire energetic sand dust. "  
  
'How nice!' thought excited Quatre  
  
"And the last one is Gundam Dragon Venus! It has extra gundamium scales, so its defence abilities are great! Dragon Venus has got energy cannon and spear, which can fire energy blasts and bombs, that look like dragon's head. It can also shoot fire from its mouth. It can transform in fast, flying dragon. And its hair fire little fire blast. You can also use a big, long katana, Wufei"  
  
'NATAKU!!! My love! You are so great!' Wufei thought, dribbling.  
  
"So these are brand new Gundams! I think you will like it" Dr J said with a smile, proud of their work  
  
"So let's use them!!!" Duo screamed and pilots got into the Gundams, ready to fight with evil! 


End file.
